Siempre juntos
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Eritrocito siempre estaba con una sonrisa y con un brillo especial en sus ojos, provocando que su cuerpo vibrara por completo y se estremeciera, en su pálido rostro aparecía un sonrojo y evitaba la mirada de ella para que no lo notara.


_**Siempre juntos**_

Era normal encontrarse luego de que ella terminara de trabajar. Su trabajo era de tiempo completo, siempre patrullando para que bacterias no se acercaran o células infectadas no arrasaran todo a su paso. Sin embargo, podía tomarse ligeros tiempos en que todo estaba tranquilo para caminar con ella mientras le contaba todo lo sucedido.

Eritrocito siempre estaba con una sonrisa y con un brillo especial en sus ojos, provocando que su cuerpo vibrara por completo y se estremeciera, en su pálido rostro aparecía un sonrojo y evitaba la mirada de ella para que no lo notara.

Para ella era completamente especial no perderse, se estaba acostumbrando cada vez más a su trabajo y aunque Leucocito había estado persiguiéndola, tratando de ayudarla a no perderse, había hecho poco cada vez más dado que ella se había sabido defender sola.

Sí, todo era trabajo extra, pero se había prometido resguardarla siempre, desde su primer encuentro cuando tan indenfensa estaba. Verla temblando de miedo, siendo perseguida, le nació su instinto protector y decidió hacerlo por siempre.

—¿Y como ha estado su trabajo? —le preguntó ella sonriéndole. Una sonrisa tan brillante que podría iluminar el cuerpo completo, estaba seguro.

—Bien… —respondió— ha sido un día tranquilo, he recibido pocos informes.

—Es genial tener estos días calmos —suspiró ella. Se sentaron en un banco cerca de las residencias de algunas células—. Poder tener tranquilidad para reunirnos más a menudo… Me gusta mucho estar contigo —y luego le sonrió con esos ojos brillantes.

Genial. Era inevitable no quererla, que todas las partículas de su cuerpo se agitaran ante su presencia.

—Yo… —una alarma sonó. Pero ésta no era una alarma de invasión, sino algo diferente. Algo que nunca había escuchado en su vida.

Pronto, una voz surgió de lo alto.

— _Eritrocitos, linfocitos, plaquetas y plasmas que estén cerca, por favor dirigirse a la vena basílica en el brazo izquierdo. Prepárense para una extracción_ —eritrocito se levantó extrañada. Aquello no sonaba bien, pero lo habían dicho con tanta calma que debía serlo.

—¿Qué será eso? —preguntó a la nada. Linfocito se levantó a su lado e iba a hablar cuando ella se acercó a un compañero para preguntarle que sucedía.

—Seremos extraídos —le comentó su compañero—. El dueño de este cuerpo donará sangre, por lo cual, varios de nosotros deben partir para luego ser transferidas a otro cuerpo.

—¡¿EH?! ¿Tenemos que irnos?

—Sí, es algo que se ha hecho desde hace algunos años. Solo se les comunica a los que estén cerca a la vena en donde se extraerá. Así que andando, se pone agitado todo —y se alejó, eritrocito lo miró y lo tomó de la mano.

—Es mejor que estemos juntos —le comentó—, de esa forma, si somos escogidos, nos encontraremos en el otro cuerpo.

—Tienes razón —le dijo él con una sonrisa. Siempre se le había hecho difícil hablar con ella, por eso le gustaba que ella lo hiciese más. Le apretó la mano mientras ambos se dirigían a donde ya se comenzaban a acumular el resto de células.

Ahí, tenía que esperar en una fila mientras eran transferidos, por temor a que se soltara, leucocito la soltó de la mano y le tomó de la cintura. sus cuerpos se apretaron más a medida que todo se agitaba. Su sistema se estaba alterando ante la cercanía de su compañera, pero a la vez, les hacía sentir muy bien. Ella le sonreía, sus mejillas tan rojas mientras sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos.

Mientras esperaban a ver si eran o no escogidos, eritrocito descansó su cabeza en el pecho de leucocito y él en su cabeza. Siempre juntos, nada podría separarlos.

* * *

 _ **Nota: No me siento muy satisfecha con el resultado, pero tal vez es porque no estoy acostumbrada a escribir para este anime y no siento que me salió con fluidez. Estoy enamorada de este anime, estoy enamorada de este par y kasdjalksdj.**_

 _ **No me he leído el manga, así que si este tema ya lo tocaron ahí, lo siento. Me lo iré a leer en estos momentos XD**_

 _ **Les contaré de dónde vino esta idea: Soy donadora de sangre, y ayer mientras donaba y ya me había terminado de ver el capítulo, me pregunté como harían para pasar todo lo que se pasaba por la sangre. Si con un rasguño, que es algo improvisado, los glóbulos rojos son llevados de forma rápida, siento que en la donación podría ser una extracción organizada. Lo mismo cuando se transfiere, que los glóbulos que van en esa sangre, llegan de forma normal a través de la vena.**_

 _ **Tengo otra duda, pero no creo que escriba sobre eso XD**_

 _ **Así que se las dejaré a ustedes: ¿Como creen que se vayan los glóbulos rojos si el dueño del cuerpo es una chica y está menstruando? ¡SE LOS DEJO AHÍ XD!**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me gustó, pero sentí que le faltó un poco más.**_

 _ **EN fin, igual ya está hecho.**_

 _ **LES MANDO BESOS.**_

 _ **Hataraku Saibou © Akane Shimizu**_


End file.
